what if
by lalameanstulip
Summary: After Phoenix saves Raven from the vampire bar they talk about everything we wanted to know. Ravens biggest hopes, and fears. But will it all be to much for her to handle?
1. Alexander

**Just a little one shot that wouldn't get out of my head I'm sure you guys no how that is so anyway here it is.**

The coffin club's dance floor was packed with writhing vampire body's but of course with my luck they weren't dancing. They were rioting against Jagger my boyfriend Alexanders ex nemicist. They had just elected Phoenix the mysterious biker boy as there vampire leader and everyone was victory dancing at the fate of the coffin club even me..... that is until Jagger spilled the fact that I wasn't a vampire. The music stopped and I felt a loss of contact as body's quickly slithered away from me. Suddenly two of the closest vampires in white shirts that read vote for Jagger pinned me by my arms swiping the hair off my neck. "What do we do with her?" someone cried "She needs to be turned!" another one said in the crowd the hands tightened around my arms I shivered tears welling up in my eyes as I realized what was going on. "No please I'm waiting for Alexander!" I cried trying to struggle out of their grasp.

One of the vampires walked through the crowd eye's burning a bright red I shivered uncontrollably my knees clacking together and my teeth chattering. He caressed my neck lightly scraping it with his teeth he laughed as my shoulders tensed. "Come on human we don't bite.........much." He said as he sneered. "But Alexander" I breathed I knew that calling his name wasn't going to do anything. Alexander was packing his things away at the mansion a few blocks from here oblivious and waiting to see me at Dullsville.

Suddenly the sound of an engine filled the underground cavern and Phoenix's motorcycle burst through the crowd heading straight towards me I clenched my eyes tight and felt the strong hands release there hold on me running from the motorcycles huge wheels. I heard the bike shutter to a stop

carefully and opened one eye. The beast had stopped a few inches away from my calf Phoenix reached his hand out to me and I grabbed it without question. He heaved me onto the bike and held up the golden skeleton key symbolizing that he was still in charge

The cavern broke into applause as the beat returned and the vampires once again started dancing each one already trusting Phoenix completely. "Come with me." He said walking his bike out of the back exit and locking it to one of the racks. "I judged you wrong." Phoenix said after he was done putting a thick chain between his bike tires. "How so?" I asked curious

"You're a lot more trouble than I expected." He grunted I laughed straddling my aunt's moped still looking at him "How can I ever thank you for this." I replied he smiled a wry grin and propped up his boots on my seat. "I think I could think of a few things." He said adjusting his thick sunglasses I sighed "I told you I already have a boyfriend." "I don't care" was his reply

I thought of Alexander his soft sweet lips and dreamy chocolate eyes the way he held me and promised me forever then about how I knew nothing about his past doubt clouded my mind and long repressed questions resurfaced. How I never knew anything about his parents where he goes when hes not in dullsville and why he never changed me.

"Or at least I think I do." The words slipped past my mouth before I could stop them and I saw Phoenix's face soften just a bit.

"What do you mean?" He whispered softly wiping my bangs from my face my heart thudded. "Have you ever been in a relationship. You no one you never wanted to be in?" He nodded turning away "You don't want to be in a relationship with this Alexander person?" "No" I shouted laughing at the ridiculous idea before I sombered up "I think it's the other way around." I whispered his eyebrows rose past his purple bangs.

"When you where with this person you didn't want to break up with them did u?" I asked him he shook his head no. "Why?" he thought about it for a few minutes "I didn't want to hurt there feelings I guess." I nodded " You give the people space and hope they give up on you don't you?" Once again he nodded his head.

"Well a vampire lives forever it makes things a lot simpler."I said Phoenix face dawned apprehension " You think Alexander is just stringing you along." He stated it like a fact I nodded looking at my scuffed combat boots then the glass littered pavement before looking directly into his sun glass clad eyes.

"I want to be a vampire." I said he cringed head hanging down as I said the v word "but I want it to be by Alexander." His head snapped up "Then whats the problem?" He asked "What if he doesn't?" I whispered a small sob in my voice "What if he waits till I'm old and wither away while he stays beautiful and perfect?" Tears escaped my cheeks "What if he doesn't love me and he goes to some other girl a vampire maybe who's just as young and beautiful as he is?" I whispered the tears falling into my mouth. "What if he leaves and never comes back?" I said stating my biggest fear.

"I love him" I whispered still looking at Phoenix I only then realized that he was sobbing just like me salty corrosive tears rolling down his cheeks. "What if he doesn't love me back?" Phoenix put his arms around me and sobbed into my shoulder hugging me close.

"Go" He said pushing me away "Go and tell him!" I nodded hopping on my moped and never looking back


	2. Raven

The moped crawled through Hipsterville's streets. Slowing down every now and then with an alarming thud. It was kind of ruining my dramatic exit, and it definitely wasn't getting me to Alexander's mansion. I wondered if I'd get to Alexander in time, and if I did...would I actually have the courage to say anything? Phoenix had coaxed out feelings that were never supposed to be uncovered. I was going to take them to my grave, if indeed Alexander decided to leave me, not talk about them in the back of a dirty alley with a complete stranger. But Phoenix wasn't _any_ stranger. I felt like I knew him, and vice versa. I wasn't fooled by his tough act, underneath the combat boots and thick sunglasses, I bet there was a sensitive misunderstood boy. He gave off an air of vulnerability, like if I said one wrong thing, he'd crumble. And I'd bet every hello Batty thing I own that if I had given into his seduction, agreed to become unfaithful to Alexander, he would have lost it.

I turned into the mansion's driveway, hiding the scooter behind some straggling bushes and keeping towards the shadows. Years of spying on old decaying mansions had formed some habits that were hard to break. I saw a light go on in Alexanders room, he'd left the thick black curtain open, probably in his rush to pack. My heart skipped a beat. There he was, pale skin gleaming in the moonlight looking towards the road as if he was expecting someone. His long black hair blew around his face, settling right in front of his eyes. I wanted to brush his hair back, my fingers twitched. I took a step out of the shadows, not quite visible but there. My boots crushed the gravel of the driveway, and Alexander looked towards the sound, at me.

I couldn't breath, his brown eyes were so big, so bright in the moonlight. I was drowning in them, I was suffocating. My heart was pounding now, steadily making it's way up my throat. I could hear it, my pulse hammering in my ears. I- I couldn't do this. I had to get out of there, fast. Alexander smirked, he smirked! Oh god, he could see in the dark. How could I have been so stupid? He can see me, standing right here, petrified. He left the window, and I heard the door slam. He was out of his room now, running. Running towards me. I can't do this, not now!

I sprinted down the driveway, footsteps pounding on the gravel hoping I could get to my Aunt's moped before Alexander got to me. I slipped but caught myself with my hand. I had to get there. "Raven!" Alexander was yelling for me now, he was out of the house. I forgot how to run, forgot how to breathe. "Raven, come here!" He was getting closer, I could hear the jingle of the safety pins on his jeans. I was almost there, the bushes only a few feet away. I looked back.

His face was flushed, brown eyes terrifyingly bright, almost glowing. His hair was a black silky halo around his head and he was barreling at me, almost flying. "Raven?" The way he said my name, with so much doubt. Like he couldn't understand why I was running. How could he not _feel_ the waves of terror rolling of my body?

I past the moped, it was to slow to do me any good. Alexanders voice was drowned out by my ragged breathing. I was almost to the street, almost safe.

Someone grabbed my arm. "Raven, what are you doing?" I stopped prepared to face him, prepared to lie for why I ran like hell... I turned around closing my eyes and taking a deep breath. "I-I don't know." I opened my eyes, only to come face to face with thick black sunglasses. I froze.

"Phoenix?"


	3. Phoenix

Alexander's POV

I watched her go. Black hair streaming behind that ridiculous moped. She didn't think I loved her? **How** could she not think I love her? I put on this ridiculous disguise just to make sure she stayed safe! I loved everything about her, her laugh, her eyes, her hands, her feet, her smile...her body. I was a still a man after all. Because of her I now had ownership of a vampire bar! What the hell am I supposed to do with that? Of course I loved her!

I hopped on my motorcycle. I'd wasted a lot of time standing there, but with her on that hunk of junk I'd definitely make it to the mansion before her. I revved the engine, pumping the gas a few times and pulled out of the alley. I took the short cut to the mansion, pulling my disguise off as I went. Pulling off Phoenix, the tough vampire biker boy. Thank god Raven hated him.

I didn't mean to seduce her, not at first. I made the disguise to keep her out of trouble, keep her safe. But then I saw her, looking so beautiful in the strobe lights of the dance club. So naive dancing with her new friends. How could I have just stood there and let such beauty pass me by? I rounded the corner to the mansion, racing up the driveway and parking the motorcycle behind the house. She'll be here any minute.

I threw open the door to my room and opened the curtain, sticking my head out the window. The wind tangled my hair and whipped it in front of my eyes. Raven would be here any minute, and then I'd be able to hold her. Tell her I love her, feel her heartbeat beneath my hands...

Something shifted to my left, gravel. I looked through a patch of trees where the sound came from. There she was, standing behind a few bushes, arm outstretched toward me. It was like a reverse of Romeo and Juliet. With Juliet hiding beneath the stars and Romeo on the balcony. I smirked, overjoyed.

I ran out my room, down the stairs, through the living room and kitchen and dining room all in about 5 minutes. I stopped at the door, panting hard and pushed it open. "Raven!" I yelled running out onto the porch. I stopped in my tracks, she was running. Why was she running? I was over here, wrong direction. What's going on?

I sprinted off the porch she was pretty far ahead, but I was faster. "Raven come here!" I yelled I was getting closer now, I could hear her ragged breathing. She looked behind her. Her eyes were wide with fright and her cheeks were flushed with blood. "Raven?" I asked, unsure. This terrified creature, could this really be my beautiful fearless Raven?

Why was she so terrified? It was just me...

Oh. Of course she'd be scared to talk to me right now, after everything she just confessed to Phoenix. She was still running, almost to the street. I had to calm her down, make her see reason. But she was to scared to talk to me right now. I stood there, debating what to do. I put my hands in my pockets feeling the thick sunglasses and wig.

I grabbed her arm. "Raven, what are you doing?" I asked , pleading. She stood with her back to me hair blowing back in the wind. Her shampoo scent floating into my nostrils. "I-I don't know." She whispered, so quiet, so broken. I watched her turn around and my heart broke at how terrified she looked. How could I be able to scare her like this? The mere thought of me not loving her, as ludicrous as it was. How could it do this to her?

I let go of her arm watching as her face lit up in confusion, and maybe, _maybe_ a little relief. It hurt.

"Phoenix?"


End file.
